The invention relates to a device for injecting fuel into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine. In devices of this type, the cross section of the annular chamber surrounding the flow element increases toward the injection nozzle, resulting in an overall improvement in the flow conditions for the aspirated air.
If the glow element furthermore has a wall thickness that remains constant over the entire length, then its inner passageway also adapts better to the shape of the injection stream, as a result of which injector effect of the injection streams passing through the glow element is also intrinsically increased. In the version described in applicant German patent Application the electrical contacting of which requires increased time and effort, because of the lack of flat contact faces on the round wire.